This Charming Man
by a little cup of coffee
Summary: [Sequela de Next Contestant][SasuSaku oneshot] “Honestamente Sasuke! ¿Realmente tienes hormonas?” Ustedes realmente no pensaron que esto se iba a acabar con una cita, ¿verdad? [Traduccion]


**Traduccion de la secuela de Next Contestant**

**Disclaimer: _Ni naruto ni este fic me pertenecen, Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto y el fic es de _****_Epiff Annie_****_ yo solo soy la traductora._**

**This Charming Man**

-Ok, nos vemos a las seis!

Sakura entro a su casa. Sasuke y Naruto estaban sentados en el sofá comiendo (ramen instantáneo, por supuesto). Ellos la miraron

-¿A quien va a ver a las 6?- pregunto Naruto desconfiadamente.

-Shikamaru- ¿Porque?- Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaron una mirada y la boca de Sakura se abrió –Oh no se atrevan. _No _vamos a pasar por so otra vez, me escuchan?.

-Sakura, tu dijiste que si te conseguíamos una cita dejarías de salir con chicos!

Sakura negó con la cabeza –Nuh-uh. Yo dije que no los _mataría _y no lo hice. Olvídenlo, no van a interferir.

Sasuke rodó sus ojos –Pero Sakura!- dijo Naruto! –Pensaba que te gustaba ese tonto! –dijo señalando a su mejor amigo/mayor rival.

-Que, entonces no puedo salir con nadie mas?

-Claro que no! Eres la novia de Sasuke ahora!

-Cállate idiota- murmuro Sasuke

Sakura lo miro. –Oh, entonces el no te a contando acerca de nuestra cita verdad?- dijo Sakura y Empezó a subir las escalera- Tan predicable- grito y cerro la puerta de su cuarto.

Sasuke parpadeo y Naruto clavo sus ojos azules en el. -Te arreglamos toda la cita, conseguimos la chica que te ama (y la única que puedes tolerar) te dijimos a donde ir, y de todas maneras lo echas a perder ¿Qué eres?...¿Un retrasado?

Sasuke apretó sus dientes –No es así…

* * *

_-Ok, porque te escogieron a ti ¿Y como te **convencieron**?_

_Sasuke se encogió de hombros. Todavía estaba avergonzado por toda la cosa. Kakashi era un total idiota. Sasuke __**no**__ estaba celoso de las citas de Sakura. El solo era protectivo. Los 3 lo eran_

_-Ok…¿adonde vamos?_

_Sasuke señalo a un restaurante elegante. Sakura miro el restaurante y luego a ella._

_-No estoy vestida para un lugar así._

_Ahora, una persona normal hubiera dicho "No te preocupes, estas Hermosa" o "Esta bien. Te ves bien"_

_Pero como respondió el Uchiha prodigio?_

_-A __quien__ le __importa, __Vamos_

_¿__Socialmente __inepto? __¿Uchiha Sasuke? __**Nunca**_

_

* * *

La comida fue normal, Sakura hablando y Sasuke solo diciendo "Hn". Normalmente, eso le molestaba un poco a Sakura. Pero normalmente, no estaban solos en una cita._

_Para el momento en que llego la cuenta, Sakura estaba un poco desesperada. Y su humor solo se iba haciendo peor mientras la noche pasaba._

_Sasuke saco dinero para pagar y Sakura le sonrió. –Gracias por la cena Sasuke._

_Ahora, la reacción normal: "Fue un placer Sakura" o "No es un problema"_

_¿La reacción de Sasuke? "Demasiado caro"_

_Sakura rodó sus ojos. Los dos salieron del restaurante. –Adonde vamos ahora?- pregunto Sakura, pensando en un concierto en el parque o una caminata por la playa. Maldita sea, ella estaría satisfecha si paran a comprar un helado!_

_-__Vamos__ a casa._

_Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada, pero dejo su boca cerrada._

_

* * *

Normalmente, cuando un chico acompaña a una chica a su casa después de una cita, el le da un beso de buenas noches en peldaño de la puerta. Claro que Sasuke no podía hacer eso porque vivian juntos, Pero el todavía la podía besar, maldita sea!_

_Sakura se paro mientras Sasuke caminaba por la puerta de su casa, sin molestarse de esperarla._

_-Buenas Noches- dijo mientras subía las escaleras._

_-__Espera_

_Sasuke se paro y la miro. –No vas a _besarme_?- demando Sakura. Ellos tenían suerte de que Naruto no estuviera en la casa, pero Kakashi le había advertido que el ruidoso rubio se fuera con el, esperando que la cita fuera…mas exitosa._

-…

-…

-_No_

_-¿Porque no?- dijo estampado su pie._

_-__Porque __debería?_

_-__Dios __que __eres__? Un __incapacitado__ hormonal? __Esta cita fue un desastre! Por Dios Sasuke, tu eres solamente- UGH!.- ella grito y subió a su cuarto azotando la puerta._

_El dio un paso hacia atrás. Ella azotaba esa puerta muy seguido…_

* * *

-Hahahaha! 

Sasuke frunció las cejas –Callate.

Naruto estaba rodando en el piso atacado de risa.

Sasuke lo pateo, pero Naruto pareció no darse cuenta, el solo siguió riéndose. –Eso es tan bueno! El Uchiha prodigio no puede manejar una cita!

La Mirada de Sasuke era una mezcla de vergüenza y enojo. –Eso no es gracioso

-No- dijo Naruto estando de acuerdo con Sasuke- Simplemente único.

-Idiota

-Incapacitado hormonal

Sasuke lo miro. Naruto lo ignoro –Entonces lo echaste a perder y ahora Sakura va a salir con Shikamaru- miro a Sasuke -¿Eso no te molesta?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros –No ¿Porque debería?

-Tu eres un mal mentiroso- Sasuke no contesto –Lo sabia! Te gusta!

No hay respuesta.

-Tu la _amas_!

No hay respuesta.

-Quieres tener pequeños Uchiha con ella!

No hay respuesta.

-Y ponerles mi nombre!

-Oh no- dijo Sasuke alarmado.

Naruto se rió y Sasuke se sonrojo notando su error.

-Ok, entonces necesitamos convencerla de que no eres idiota. Necesitamos a Kakashi-Sensei.

Sasuke bufo. El no tenía un buen presentimiento acerca de eso…

* * *

Kakashi se burlo. Sasuke frunció las cejas. Naruto se rió. 

-Bueno Sasuke. Es official. Eres patético.

Sasuke miro a su sensei.

La chica te pidió que la besaras y tu te negaste ¿Realmente tienes hormonas?

-¿Cual es el problema de ustedes con mis hormonas?- pregunto Sasuke.

-Ahora- empezó Kakashi ignorando la pregunta. –Te tenemos que enseñar como actuar con una chica. Vamos a hacer que Sakura te vuelva a hacer caso. Y como ella ya esta enamorada de ti no va a ser tan difícil.

Sasuke levanto una ceja. Estaban caminando por una calle. Kakashi se paro enfrente de una tienda. Sasuke miro la tienda y paso saliva ruidosamente.

-Empezando con tu apariencia.

* * *

Sakura bajo las escaleras y miro a su alrededor cuidadosamente. –Adonde se fueron todos…? 

Ella se encogió de hombros. Como si le importara. Ella tenía que arreglarse para una "cita".

Sakura volvió a su cuarto y se paro enfrente de su closet. No era exactamente una cita, dado que parecía que Shikamaru sentía algo por su mejor amiga. Ellos realmente iban a salir en plan de amigo y para que ella le dijera como tratar a una chica como Ino. Alguien debería hacer lo mismo con Sasuke.

-**Como si eso fuera a ayudar!**- grito su Inner.

Sakura tuvo que estar de acuerdo. ¿Es que el chico no tenía hormonas?

* * *

Kakashi le había enseñado a Sasuke como tratar a Sakura, como actuar o responder a algo que ella haga o diga, a donde llevarla, que hacer y que decir. 

Naruto lo había ayudado a hacer un plan para la noche. Como uno de sus mejores amigos, Naruto sabia exactamente lo que le gustaba a una chica como Sakura. Le había ayudado a escoger la ropa que debía usar, los chocantes y las flores que le debía dar.

Kakashi había intentado hacer que Sasuke lea su libro favorito. Naruto le había advertido que no intentara nada de eso con Sakura y Kakashi se retracto acerca del libro, pero le había dicho a Sasuke que por lo menos la besara, _antes de ella se lo tuviera que pedir._

Y Sasuke pensó que entrenar para matar a Itachi era duro.

* * *

Sakura camino alrededor de la habitación vacía desconfiadamente. Ellos realmente la iban a dejar ir? 

Ella parpadeo una vez. Dos. Todavía vacía.

Aparentemente.

Ella sonrió. Finalmente!

El timbre sonó y Sakura abrió la puerta. Shikamaru estaba ahí luciendo un poco incomodo. El le dio una rosa –Te ves bien- dijo de una manera rara.

-Espero que hagas esto mejor con Ino…

-Solo vamonos mujer.

-Y ame la rosa, pero asegúrate de no comprarla mientras Ino trabaja, Ok?- dijo Sakura riendo.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros –Entonces a donde vamos?

-Hay un restaurante Nuevo que acaba de abrir…-empezó a decir Shikamaru y Sakura sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Acabo de ir la semana pasada. Y no estaba bien vestida!- ella se miro- Y tampoco esta vez.

-Problemático- murmuro Shikamaru –Te ves bien. ¿A quien le importa lo que los demás digan?

-Aww…-dijo Sakura- Que dulce! Honestamente Shikamaru, tu no necesitas mi ayuda. Ino mataría por salir contigo.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros, aunque sus oídos se pusieron rojos.

Sakura sonrió. -¿Qua hay después de la cena?

Shikamaru volteo su cabeza, claramente avergonzado. Bueno, hay un tipo que da un paseo en canoa. Es algo lindo- el se aclaro la garganta. –Yo creo que a Ino le gustan ese tipo de cosas.

Sakura asintió. –A ella realmente le gustan! Ella amara eso!- dijo y se rio –Estoy totalmente celosa. Ella tiene un genio que haría todo por ella y yo tengo…

-Sakura.

Sakura se voltio y trago saliva.

-_Sasuke?_

* * *

-Creo que ya estas listo- dijo Kakashi mirando a Sasuke. El se movió incomodo. 

-Realmente tengo que hacer esto?

-Si Sasuke! Y no lo eches a perder resta vez!- dijo Naruto.

-¿Recuerdas que hacer?

-¿Que decir?

-No olvides las flores.

-_Tu_ pagas.

-Realmente _habla_ con ella idiota!

Sasuke respire profundamente –Ya cállense.

Agarro las flores y los chocolates y se fue.

-Lo va a echar a perder. Te lo apuesto.

Kakashi sonrió tras su mascara- Puede que Sasuke sea un desastre, pero Sakura lo va a adorar no importa lo que haga. No me preocuparía.

El se empezó a ir- Vienes Naruto?- Naruto hizo una mueca, asintió y corrió a alcanzar a Kakashi.

* * *

Sasuke siguió a Sakura y Shikamaru silenciosamente, caminando entre las sombras y ocultando su chakra. El era un maestro en eso y estaba confiando que ninguno de los dos lo había sentido. 

–Estoy totalmente celosa- estaba diciendo Sakura- Ella tiene un genio que haría todo por ella y yo tengo…

Sasuke no la dejo terminar. Parándose detrás de ella finalmente hablo.

-Sakura.

Sakura se voltio –Sasuke?- ella trago saliva.

* * *

Sasuke estaba parado ahí, su cara sin ninguna emoción como siempre. El estaba usando unos pantalones negros y una chaqueta negra arriba de una camisa azul oscuro. Lucia tan guapo como siempre. En sus manos había tres rosas rojas atadas con un listón y una caja de chocolates. 

Sasuke miro a Shikamaru. -¿Te importa? Tengo una cita con mi… novia.

Sakura estaba en shock y Shikamaru lucia un poco sofocado. –Para nada- dijo empezando a caminar en dirección contraria –Ella es toda tuya.

El se fue, pero Sakura muy apenas se dio cuenta. Sasuke se acerco y le entrego las flores y los chocolates.

-Para ti- el dijo.

-Sasuke…que estas haciendo?

-Llevando a mi chica a una cita- el contesto. El la tomo de la mano y empezó a caminar.

-A donde vamos?

-A caminar.

Caminaron en silencio por unos minutes y pronto llegaron al parque.

-¿Que estamos haciendo aquí?

Sasuke solo movió su cabeza.

Caminaron un poco hasta que llegaron a un pequeño claro. Ahí, bajo un grupo de árboles, había una manta en el suelo. Sasuke la llevo ahí.

-Tu siempre quisiste tener un picnic bajo la luz de la luna, verdad?

Sasuke asintió, asombrada -¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me lo dijiste una vez. Cuando teníamos 12 en una misión.

-¿Te acuerdas de eso?

Sasuke solo le sonrió.

* * *

Después de la comida, Sasuke se puso de pie –Ven conmigo- el dijo y Sakura lo obedeció. 

El la guió hacia un árbol de cerezo y señalo algo. Ahí, escrito en el tronco, estaba:

Sasuke + Sakura

Sakura sonrió –Como sabias eso?

Sakura _siempre_ quiso un novio que no tuviera de vergüenza de mostrar su amor por ella, que grabara algo como eso en un árbol, desde que ella descubrió un grabado en el árbol cuando ella era una niña.

-_Te_ conozco- el simplemente respondió.

Sakura sonrió. -Entonces espero que sepas lo que voy a preguntarte.

El le devolvió la sonrisa. –Claro que se.

El se agacho y presiono sus labios con los de ella, y ella sonrió. Sakura cruzo sus brazos por el cuello de Sasuke y el paso sus brazos por su cintura, presionándola contra el árbol. Ella se encajo una rama, pero no le importo, solo se acerco mas contra el pecho de el. El metió su lengua en la boca de ella y ella casi grita de alegría por tener a Sasuke, su novio, abrazándola y besándola.

Ellos se separaron por aire y ella rió –Entonces _si_ tienes hormonas- ella dijo.

* * *

-Entonces Sasuke ¿Porque _tres_ rosas?- Sakura pregunto mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa- Demasiado tacaño para una docena? 

-No inteligente- el dijo. El le enseño lo que había entre los pétalos. Ahí había una sola letra

_I._

Sakura levanto una ceja. El movió la segunda rosa. En el medio había otra palabra.

_Love_.

El corazón de Sakura empezó a latir rápidamente "_Si esto no dice lo que creo que dice…_"

Sasuke movió los pétalos de la tercera rosa, desvelando la última letra.

_You_.

Sakura ahogo un grito y agarro a Sasuke del cuello jalándolo hacia ella para poder darle otro beso.

Cuando se separaron Sasuke sonrió.

"_Si esto es lo que obtengo por escuchar a Kakashi y a Naruto, Tal vez debería hacerlo mas seguido."_


End file.
